Generally, personal finance is a stressful topic for many people. Most people want to get ahead financially and desire stability, but many people do not feel equipped to make the right decisions. Financial health may be described as the state of a person's or business's finances and may be assessed based on how financial decisions have been and will be made. For example, financial health may be assessed by determining how well people are living within their means, building for the future, and living up to obligations.